A number of current RF devices (ex. —antennas), such as Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) or Configurable Integrated Surveillance System (CISS) antennas, may be large, intrinsically narrowband, may have less than desirable impedance matching characteristics and may have smaller-than-desired beamwidths.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system/method for providing an antenna which obviates the problems associated with current antennas.